1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree stands that hold humans for recreational purposes. More specifically the invention relates to a circular tree stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunters and photographers have used tree stands to pursue wildlife for recreational purposes for many years. The stand set up allows access to nature in an undisturbed environment and has been very successful in this endeavor.
The downside to using tree stands as they are presently equipped is that they restrict movement and view to one side of the tree. There is a need for a 360 degree circular tree stand that allows the user to situate their person on any side of the tree. This creates an unfettered view and angle on approaching wildlife. The present invention provides such a devise that is also easily mounted onto a tree.
Past inventions include some devices with rotating seats but not structures that completely encircle a tree and allow the user to set up on any side of the tree and have completely clear and unblocked access from the stand to the ground from one stand without moving the stand.
The instant invention as claimed is not described above.
The invention relates to a circular tree stand that allows the hunter or photographer to access unfettered views of approaching wildlife. The tree stand is comprised of two components that create a seat and a platform when attached to a tree.
The platform component of the tree stand consists of two semi-circular halves that are placed on the tree by attaching a ladder to each half, raising each half independently, and resting each half against the trunk of the tree. The halves are then clamped together by four bolts, two on the outside ring and two on the inside ring. The ram action set of teeth is then applied by rotating the T shaped handle clockwise until the teeth on both clamp and the teeth on the inside of the adjacent half mesh onto the tree. Two additional set screws are then tightened until they rest tightly against the tree to provide additional side to side support. The seat structure is then hauled up to the platform by a rope and attached in the same manner allowing the user to sit down with both feet resting securely on the platform.
It is the objective of the invention to provide a tree stand that is portable and provides a stable platform and seat. The whole invention encircles a tree to provide a full 360 degree stand.